Country Girl, Prison Boy
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: As part of Ivans Parole deal he has to spend time on a Texas Ranch. Something he does not want to do, until he meets the Rancher and his daughter, Amelia. Soon they are falling in love, but there pasts (and her father) get in the way. Both realize that they have to over come there fears, with each other even if it means bring out ugly truths about them. RusAme may go to M
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Country Girl**_

_**Hey guys! A new story! So...I listen to too many country songs...and this came out ..but yeah enjoy~**_

_**Uhm for all my other storys yes I will be updating more frequently or at least trying to alright? And this one will be updated a lot, since I have a good story laid out for them~**_

_**Ivans POV**_

_'Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks, For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn, For the DJ spinnin' that country song, Come on, come on, come -' _Growling Ivan reached across and shut off the radio, hating this 'country' music. His parole officer, Mary sighed and rubbed her neck. "Your going to be hearing a lot of that down here." She said smiling at the teenager.

Ivan looked over at him and sighed shrugging. Mary sighed once more, Ivan had no idea how lucky he had been being only sixteen at the time of the assault and recently getting out of jail a few months before his eighteenth birthday. If he had been older he would have been tried as an adult.

Ivan was angry at the court for sending him out to 'work out' his anger problems on a ranch in the south west. Ivan had a hard enough time understanding English without the accent in Texas. He frowned as he saw a ranch sigh getting closer with two figures underneath it. Once the truck stopped Ivan and Mary got out, Mary quickly went on over to the taller of the two people, an older gentleman with a kind smile. They both shook hands and Ivan walked up closer.

It was then that he noticed the girl, and by notice he meant notice. She had super short cut off jeans, showing off her long strong tan legs ending in cowboy boots, and a plaid shirt ripped at the sleeves and tied up above her taunt stomach. She grinned at him from under her cowboy hat, her blue eyes shining brightly. "Howdy! You must be Ivan! I'm Amelia!" She said excitedly.

Ivan blushed and nodded. "D-da..." He stuttered out and Amelia laughed.

"Aren't you a cutey?" She said and grabbed his hand. "Come on I'll show ya to your room!" She said smiling. Ivan looked back at Mary for help but she simply waved him off, the older gentleman smiling at him. "So where ya from big dude?" She asked and Ivan struggled to think with those big blue eyes staring at him.

"Uhm...Russia!" He said proud he could at least say that. Amelia nodded and led him into a large yellow farmhouse, and pulled him up the stairs all the way up two floors to the attic. She opened the door to show a simple made room, with a bed and dresser.

"You can fix it up with the money ya earn. So the bathrooms here...sorry there ain't a door..." Amelia sighed. Ivan nodded seeing at least the fixtures were up to date including a simple but nice shower. "Alright, Pa probably got your bags, so you can unpack later! Are you going to finish school this year too? I'm a senior!" She said proudly. "Im going to head to college next year too! To a art school in Seattle! Not as big as New York as I wanted but...at least Ill be a little closer~" She giggled. "Pa gets nervous about me." She whispered to Ivan who smiled.

Ivan smiled and listened to her ramble about what she wanted to do once she was out of High School as they went back downstairs. Ivan was surprised to see his bags already on the floor in the living room. "Hey. I'm Jack. Amelias pa." The older man said holding out his hand for the Russian youth to shake. "Anyways, you can unpack today since its so late, but tomorrow your goin' to be gettin' up early to get some chores done then head to your first day of school. How that sound?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes sir...thank you sir." He said a little afraid of doing something to offend the old man. Jack simply smiled and let out a crackled laugh, patting Ivan on the back.

"Don' worry about that 'sir' stuff boy. Jus' call me Jack got it?" Ivan nodded. Jack smiled and looked over at Amelia. "How about we serve this boy some grub?" Amelia nodded and ran off to begin dinner. Jack turned back to Ivan who watched Amelia run off happily. "I see how ya lookin' at her son. Ya listen here, she's off limits got it?" He said. Ivan nodded eyes wide.

"I...I wasn't even..." Ivan started but Jack simply shook his head.

"It's alright boy. Now why don't ya run along and get unpacked? I'll holler when dinner is ready." Jack said and went to help off with his daughter. Ivan nodded and quickly scampered upstairs.

**Amelia's POV**

"Pa! Ya don't have to scare him like that!" She chuckled and swatted at his hat. Jack simply shook his head. "I think he's a good boy. We gave him the benefit of the doubt right? Try and get him back on his feet?" She said cooking the meat. "Now, fix up the potatoes." She said.

An hour later, Ivan came downstairs sniffing at the air. "Sorry...it just smelled really good." Amelia grinned at him.

"No problem dude! Here can you help set the table?" She asked pointing to the three plates and glasses. Ivan nodded and grabbed them, taking them to the table. He had set most of the sets but as he went around to place the last plate he tripped over his own feet and fell the plate crashing to the ground. Amelia and Jack rushed out to see him sprawled on the floor, a little dazed. "Ivan! Are you alright?" Amelia asked rushing forward to help him up. "What happened? Did Jeremy trip ya?" She asked.

Ivan frowned wondering who Jeremy was and a little embarrassed to admit he tripped. "I...I tripped..." He whimpered scared of being called a name. Amelia laughed but it wasn't a cruel laugh which surprised Ivan. It was a more light hearted, kind understanding laugh.

"It's alright Ivan. People trip, no need to be scared. Here let me help ya clean up the plate...oh!" Amelia's eyes went wide as she saw Ivans hand. Ivan looked down and he frowned, his hand badly cut from the plate. "P-pa..." Amelia said stepping back and shaking. Jack nodded and pulled her away.

"Here lemme show you to the bandages." He said leading Ivan away as Amelia cleaned up the plate still shaken. She could still hear them in the kitchen, most likely washing his hand off.

"What...why did she act like that?" Ivan asked and Jack sighed.

"She...just don't like blood that all. Don't be asking questions boy." He said growling. Ivan nodded and let him wrap up his hand and Jack smiled. "All done."

Amelia came back in and smiled. "Great! Let's take the food out and eat!" She said handing a few dishes to Jack who took them out and giving one dish to Ivan. "Think ya can handle that?" She smiled sweetly as if she was truelly asking and Ivan blushed.

"Da." He said and took it out. Amelia came out a few seconds later and set the food down before sitting down as well.

"Alright. Pa will you?" She asked and smiled at Jack who took her hand and held his hand out for Ivan. Ivan frowned seeing Amelia had done the same and simply took both of there hands. Jack and Amelia bowed there heads causing Ivan to tense realizing what they were doing.

"God, watch over us and our new house guest. Lead him from his past evils and deliver him into the light. Thank you for sending us an extra hand and maybe a friend for Amelia. Thank you for this bounty of food. In your name we pray Amen." He said with Amelia finishing with an Amen.

Amelia looked over at Ivan who looked uncomfortable a bit. "Whats wrong?" Ivan shuffled his feet a bit before awnsering in a whisper.

"I...don't believe...in...God." He said and Amelias eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked blatantly. Jack dropped the fork he was using and coughed.

"Now Amelia, don't pester the man. He don't need to explain to us but he will explain to God when he dies won't he?" Jack said staring at Ivan who felt ashamed. Amelia nodded and begin to put food on her plate. The dinner continued in awkward silence.

**Ivans POV**

Ivan was getting ready for bed when Amelia knocked on his door. "Hey...sorry about earlier...I didn't mean to pry." She said and Ivan shook his head.

"Its alright da? You didn't know..." He sighed and sat on his bed. Amelia decided to sit by him. "I noticed...your mother isnt here..." He said gently and she nodded.

"Yeah...she died when I was young." Amelia simply said and Ivans eyes darkened as a memory came into his mind.

"Mine too." He said. "In fact when my youngest sister was born...she died in childbirth." Ivan sighed. "I don't blame Sestra...I blame my fa-." He stopped and frowned. "It's not important." Amelia nodded and smiled.

"Your an alright guy...I want to be good friends with you Ivan." She said and got up. "Good night." She kissed his cheek and went back downstairs to her room. Ivan's eyes were wide and he touched his cheek. She...kissed his cheek! Ivan smiled and laid back in his bed grinning. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad.

_**Thanks for reading! Am I worthy of a review? Please :( Ill post next chapter if I get five reviews, or if not whenever I feel like it...you choose ^^ Bye~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

**Welcome back! Like I promised, five reviews and heres a new chapter~**

**asdfmawesome2**

**Thanks a lot ^^ I'm glad it looks good~ And I hope I didnt butcher the accent too badly **

** Irishmaid**

**No you'll see who it was.**

**Ivans POV**

Ivan woke up around four in the morning to the sound of his alarm going off, making him jolt not remembering setting it. He realized either Amelia or Jack had set it, so he got up and pulled on some clothes, sure that this was what Jack meant by early for chores.

He clambered down the stairs still tired, and surprised he didn't trip, before making it to the dining room where they had breakfast waiting. Amelia was already halfway through her eggs and bacon, while Jack simply sat there with some coffee. "Sit down boy. Have some breakfast 'fore Amelia shows ya aroun'." Ivan nodded and smiled at him before sitting down and helping himself to the eggs and some sausage, although Jack frowned at the small amount.

"Hope ya like it! Those eggs are from our chickens!" Amelia said and Ivan took a bite nodding. Amelia took this as he liked them and quickly devoured the rest of her breakfast, making Ivan blink a little in surprise.

"Amelia Fran Jones! Be a lady when eatin!" Jack hollered at her and Amelia sighed.

"Yes pa." She said then smiled at Ivan, trying not to laugh. "Sorry about that. You go ahead and enjoy your meal~" She said and Ivan nodded already almost done with his small amount of food. He frowned when he felt something paw at his leg and looked down to see a Collie looking up at him, eyeing his food. "Oh! That's Jeremy!" She said and Jack growled.

"Ya know I don' wan' that damn dog in the house in the mornin'! Get 'im out!" Jack yelled and Amelia nodded grabbing the dog and took him outside.

After Ivan was done, Amelia took the plates and went to wash them real quick while Ivan finished off his orange juice. Once done Amelia led him outside towards the barn, Jeremy following after them his tail wagging. It was still dark out, so Ivan had no idea which way they were going and accidentally tripped a few times, but never fell with the help of Amelia. "Ya know ya sure are clumsy. Why is that?" She asked and Ivan frowned.

"I...I don't know...I think I'm too big..." He said sadly and he heard her laugh as she opened the barn door.

"I think your a perfect size! You have the body of a man, not like those wimpy boys in school." Amelia said and Ivan was glad he was still in the dark so it hid his blush. "So! I'll milk Daisy and you can feed the horses? Just put oats in there troughs and make sure they have water." She said before heading off to a small area for Daisy and her calf with a stool and milk bucket. Ivan nodded and went off on his chores.

After they were done, Jack got the milk bucket so the two could get there school bags together and go wait for the bus. Ivan was grumbling trying to fix his hair after a horse (who Amelia said his name was Kentucky) thought his hair would make good snack. "Don' worry! It means he likes ya!" She laughed and Ivan smiled a little.

"So...how does your father make money? Surely not off horses and one milk cow?" He asked.

Amelia shook her head. "Nah. We have a whole huge pasture for cattle! I'll show ya sometime! We sell them to other Cattle ranchers or meat company's. We sometimes go to auctions with our cattle for but usually we have ranch sales. Thats were a bunch of guys with money come and look at our cattle and buy 'em!" She explained as she grabbed her bag. Ivan nodded listening intently finding it interesting.

"But we don't only have cattle and horses! We own a huge land, and a few barns. We have a few goats, some sheep, chickens, ducks and turkeys! Plus pa built me a nice greenhouse so I can grow vegetables and fruit. We even have a wild orchard! We could hang out there before it gets chilly! It has a lil' crick that runs through it and a pond. Me and pa always go fishing every year." She explained. Ivan smiled.

"It sounds nice here. Its sad you want to leave..." He said sadly. Amelia frowned.

"Well...I hope to come back someday." She said kicking at the dirt. Im scared of leaving pa alone for so long...he's getting' old ya know." Ivan nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. "Anyways...heres the bus!" She exclaimed smiling. Ivan saw a school bus stopping and Amelia ran forward.

"Mornin' Amelia. How is your pa?" The woman asked.

"Howdy Mabel. Pa's fine! We got some new help! This is Ivan." Amelia said pulling Ivan into the bus with her.

Mabel smiled. "Oh isn't he a handsome boy." She winked at Ivan who turned bright red and tried to say something. "Go sit down." She laughed and Amelia dragged Ivan towards a single lone boy sitting in the back.

"Hey Artie!" Amelia said. The boy looked up at her and smiled, and ignored Ivan.

"How are you today Amelia?" He asked and scooted over for her. Amelia sat down next to him, and Ivan frowned not sure where to sit now so he sat across the aisle from them a little sad as he watched Amelia begin to chat excitedly to Arthur.

Ivan sighed and looked out the window as the bus rolled down the dirt road. He knew this would happen...she had plenty of friends he was sure of it. No need for him to tag along...Ivan thought about the times that had happened before.

_The young Ivan clinged to his older sisters hand as they entered the school. "__Pozhaluysta, sestra! Vy obeshchayu, vy ne ostavite menya?" His sister nodded. She kept her promise until she saw her friends and ran off to play with them leaving Ivan alone and scared with a lot of bigger kids around him._

_By the time Katyusha came back she found Ivan crying, his nose broken and bad words scribbled on his face with permanent marker. Ivan hated school, he hated that his sister left him alone on a new place...it happened so many times..._

Ivan sighed. Now he was sure it would happen again. He frowned when he he noticed that the bus had stopped in front of a high school. He felt someone tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Amelia. "Hey dude. We're here...ya didn't think I would leave ya behind didja?" She asked and Ivan felt a smile come to his face. "Trust me. I'll won' ever leave ya." She smiled, her eyes shining.

Ivan felt something snap into place, something that the hadn't realized wasn't there. The need to be needed. As he talked to Arthur and Amelia, he would look over at her every now and then and somewhere along that walk he made up his mind. He would make sure he fell in love with her...how selfish it seemed, he needed her...and deep down he hoped she needed him, so he could be the only one for her.

**Sappy ending, but yeah...Amelia sees Ivan as a friend and Ivan is slowly realizing that maybe her and him could have a chance someday. He's not totally in love with her, more like filled with admiration for her. But he will fall in love with her before she does. So five reviews? :D so uhm...yeah that was fast! Thank you all! See you next time when I get five reviews for this chapter! Bye~**

**TRANSLATION: **Pozhaluysta, sestra! Vy obeshchayu, vy ne ostavite menya ? - Please sister! You promise you won't leave me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome back! Okay so now its ten reviews for the whole story for a new chapter I can't keep writing these in one freaking day Sorry two – three days should be good for me.**

**You guys are killing meh D: Nah, I'm good (just lack of sleep)**

**By the way I am sorry for all the OCs in this story But hey a few other Hetalia characters are introduced! Some are gender bent, some aren't.**

**Ivans POV**

Most of the morning had been spent with Amelia, her showing him around to his classes and where the bathrooms and cafeteria was. She spent a good ten minutes talking to the Lunch Lady trying to convince her to serve more Hamburgers which Ivan found amusing. It turned out Ivan had five out of eight classes with her, which made him very happy.

His first class however he had to have by himself, Art. After saying goodbye to Amelia, who had British Lit, he headed to the Art class. Once there he sat down beside twins who were talking in rapid Italian. The one with lighter colored hair looked over at Ivan and smiled. "Ciao! I'm Feliciano! It's nice to meet you!" He said happily while his brother huffed and glared at Ivan.

"P-Privet...I'm Ivan. I...am sorry if I upsetted your brother in some way..." Ivan said a little worried. Feli laughed.

"No~ Its okay. Fratello is always angry. Right Lovino? Why don't you say hello?" Lovi said to his brother who growled.

"Fuck off weirdo giant." Lovi said and Ivan blinked surprised.

"Ah...I am sorry." Ivan said and Lovi grumbled as the teacher came in, and Feli sent him an apologetic look before class started.

After that Ivan realized he would enjoy Art class very much. The teacher Mrs. Tamryn had been very kind to everyone, and it was a small class making it easier for her to talk to everyone. After class everyone got a sketchpad and Ivan smiled enjoying to draw and thinking about maybe seeing if Amelia would let him draw her. Ivan smiled as he entered his next class, and sat next to Amelia in the science lab for Chemistry. He made a note to ask her at lunch as the class got underway and the teacher began to lecture.

**Amelias POV**

Amelia sat talking with her two female friends, Madeline and Chun-Yan, in gym before lunch. They smiled to see the boys had already begun a game of baseball in the field. The gym teacher, Mr. Fells let the girls decide if they wanted to join in or not. Amelia was about to head out when she saw that her friend Madeline had sprained her ankle so her and Chun-Yan decided to stay with her.

Amelia wasn't complaining though, she loved to watch sports especially when her classmates were playing them. Sometimes her and the girls would laugh and talk about which boys looked the best in there gym clothes. But today Amelia was focused on one boy as he seemed a little lost at what to do. She frowned and got up running down to the field to Ivan. "Whats up? Why aren't ya playing?" She asked and Ivan sighed.

"I...don't know how to play." He said pouting and Amelia chuckled. "Chto...I mean what?"

"Your cute when you pout!" Ivan blushed at this and Amelia sighed. "Come on. You can come sit with me and the girls." She said rolling her eyes and he followed her. Once the reached Amelias friends another girl had joined the two others.

"Oh hey Franny. What ya doing?" Amelia asked the blond girl who smiled as she sat down with Ivan.

"Oh the same old. Right now I'm watching Feliciano trying to keep up with Monika." She giggled and sighed before turning to Ivan. "Oh hello there handsome." She purred seductively. Ivans blush returned once more and he scooted away from her.

"Down girl. This is my friend Ivan. He moved in to my house, and is helpin' pa and I!" Amelia said smiling at Ivan who smiled back. "Sorry, that is Francesca, or Franny. This is Madeline and Chun-Yan, she's an exchanged student from China." Chun-Yan waved at him and Ivan smiled at her then turned to Madeline and his eyes widened.

"Uhm...not to be rude but..." He looked between Madeline and Amelia who laughed.

"Na dude its cool! We do look a lot alike!" Amelia grinned and Madeline smiled shyly.

"H-hello Ivan." She said gently and Ivan was surprised she was so quiet unlike Amelia. Franny rolled her eyes and hugged Madeline who jumped a little. "D-Don't scare m-me Franny..." She said and Franny started to talk to her in French, which Madeline replied to in French as well.

"Oh, those two are in French class together." Amelia said and Ivan nodded. He suddenly felt someone tug on his shirt and he looked to see Chun-Yan looking like she wanted to say something.

"Da Chun-Yan?" He asked and she smiled.

"I was wondering where you were from?" She said batting her lashes a bit at him and he grinned.

"Russia. But I have been in America for several years now." He explained.

"Oh. You have a nice accent. I like it." She said and Amelia frowned watching the two not liking Chun-Yan stealing away her new friend. Once the bell rang she was glad that Chun-Yan had to go home for the rest of home schooling.

**Ivans POV**

Ivan couldn't understand why Amelia had looked so angry for a bit at him after his chat with Chun-Yan. The Chinese girl was really nice to him...he wanted to ask Amelia but she simply skipped over what had happened during the whole day. Once on the bus he finally remembered what he wanted to ask her.

"Oh..Amelia. Is it alright if I can draw you?" He asked and she turned bright red.

"D-draw me? Why me?" She asked and Ivan smiled.

"Your pretty, you would be a nice thing to draw." He said gently causing her to blush a little this time.

"Well...alright if you insist!" She grinned and Ivan nodded. "Hmm...well school was interesting today...but I think most everyone likes you." She said and Ivan nodded once more.

"Da. I hope to have many friends like you." He smiled as the bus stopped at there stop and they began to get off. They headed to the house and dropped there bags off before Jack came in and hollered at them.

"Hey can you two hold down the fort while I go to town?" He said heading out and Amelia assured him they could. He turned to Ivan and sighed. "An' no funny business while I'm gone!" He said and left, leaving Ivan confused at what he meant by that.

**Dammit these chapters get shorter and shorter...oh well see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I was just thinking...you guys review as much as ya want~ I will just be postin new chappies when I want! (which will be a lot!) Btw if you like Fem!AmericaxRussia I am going to be posting more storys with that pairing so check them out!**_

**Amelias POV**

After all the chores had been done she fixed her and Ivan a snack and both sat down to watch some TV. She set her drink down and looked over, noting how cute Ivan was fixated on the show. Jeremy wiggled his way in between them and sat there staring up at Ivan too, who didn't seem to notice the two pairs of eyes on him. Slowly Amelia got up, making sure Ivan didn't notice. (He didn't.) Then she suddenly tackled him, making the boy yell in surprise.

"Amelia! What are you doing?" He asked his face turning bright red as she laid on his chest giggling as she kicked her feet around in the air.

"I scared ya! I'm sorry, ya were so interested in the show that I couldn't resist!" She laughed then yelled surprised when Ivan grabbed her hands and switched there positions so he was above her his knees on either side of her body. Her heart began to race and face began to turn red, seeing how close they were. His violet eyes roamed her face as he slowly moved his face closer to hers. Amelia knew what was happening but couldn't process it until she felt his lips on hers. Why did it feel so wonderful? His lips were so cool, and slightly chapped, and she really wanted to kiss back but knew she shouldn't.

So she pushed him away and got up. "I-Im sorry! I should of said...I'm...I'm dating Arthur!" She said and ran upstairs covering her mouth. Once upstairs she slammed her bedroom door and collapsed on the bed holding onto her pillow trying to figure out what just happened. Why had he kissed her? She wondered.

**Ivans POV**

Ivan didn't know what came over him. He hadn't meant to kiss her in the beginning but just seeing her under him like that he had to do something to stop his racing heart. The kiss was something he had never expected, it was amazing...until she had pushed him away and told him about her and Arthur.

Ivan sat staring at the floor realizing that he should of known better. Of course a girl like her was taken...besides she would of never felt that about him...Ivan got up and ran to his room locking the door as he fell onto his bed staring up at the ceiling. He sighed. It was the story of his life, he was always alone.

He didn't know how long he had stayed like that but eventually Jack had come home and Ivan could hear Amelia running downstairs. Ivan held his breath waiting for Jack to come storming up and kick him out. Ivan didn't know what he would be able to do if he had to leave. He heard Jack coming up the stairs slowly and he looked to see the older man enter his room sighing.

"So ya tried to kiss her did ya?" Jack said and Ivan nodded shaking a bit in fear.

"I-I will leave now...if you don't want me here anymore!" Ivan said getting up his eyes never leaving the floor. Jack sighed and grabbed his arm pulling him down to sit on the bed with him. "What?"

"Listen here son...I am mad at ya for kissin my daughter...but I think ya have had your punishment right? She told me she told ya about her and Arthur...and I can tell ya really like her. But...I think ya aren't sure if it's love or just a silly crush am I right?" Jack said and Ivan nodded. He hadn't figured out what it was he was feeling, he had never felt that way. He had never had a chance, spending most of his teenage years helping his family or in prison never being around many girls.

"But sir...what if it does turn out to be love? And she will never love me back..." Ivan said gently. Jack sighed and shook his head. "Im sorry sir...I'll pretend it has never happened." He said an Jack nodded getting up.

"I think its best you and Amelia put it behind you two. Now then...dinner is in an hour." He said leaving. Ivan sighed and laid back against his bed, not feeling really hungry.

The three of them ate in silence, the awkward pressure getting to them. Jack sighed shaking his head. Eventually Ivan got up and left storming up the stairs. Amelia soon followed after him and knocked on his door. "Ivan...please may I talk to you?" She said. Hearing a grunt she entered seeing him on his side staring out the window. Amelia crossed the room and sat beside him sighing.

"Ivan...I am sorry. I should of told you, I just never thought that you would be...interested in me so quickly." She said and Ivan looked up at her. "Maybe...someday...I'll return the interest, but for now I don't. I know its hard to hear this but I love Arthur...and I am so sorry." Amelia said and Ivan nodded turning away. Amelia sighed and pulled his face towards her own again. "Show me who you are Ivan. Then maybe I could find a way to fall in love with you too." Ivan nodded suddenly understanding what she was saying and he had a look of determination on his face. Amelia chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?" With that she left him be.

The next morning as they boarded the bus Ivan made sure to pull down the sleeves of his sweater to make sure no one saw what was on his wrists. He sat down in the same seat he had before and looked over to see Amelia and Arthur chatting and talking. He glared at Arthur but then looked away. He wouldn't do anything to Arthur...only for Amelia's sake. He didn't want her to hate him.

As they arrived at the school Ivan headed to his first class, not knowing he was making Amelia worry. As soon as he reached Art class he was already in a foul mood but it got worst the minute Lovino opened his mouth. The minute Lovino opened his mouth Ivan was on him.

Feliciano screamed as the two boys began to fight each other, wrestling on the floor. By the time two other kids pulled them apart Lovino and Ivan were bloody and beaten, although Lovino was worst. Both boys were dragged to the principles, Mr. Sandson office were the principle sighed. "Second day of school Lovino! And you already had a fight!" He said shaking his head before turning to Ivan. "Your new...but I see...you have a record as well." He said looking down at Ivans criminal record. "Arrested for assault?" He said. "Beat the boy into a coma." Lovino's eyes widened as he stared at Ivan who growled.

"Da. He deserved it. He called me a Communist Fucker." He said and Mr. Sandson sighed. "Go ahead give me detention..." Ivan grumbled but Mr. Sandson shook his head.

"No. You are going home both of you." He said and got up taking them out. "Mrs. Whitehall, can you please call Mr. Vargas and Mr. Braginski's guardians? Thanks." He said as he left. Ivan sighed wondering how he was going to explain this to Jack and Amelia...

**Sorry for sucky fight scene, it was rushed but review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hey guys sorry for being away so long, stuff in my life is...meh Heres another chapter!**_

**Ivan's POV**

Ivan mucked out the barn his mind going over what had happened. Once Jack had picked him up he only talked to him by telling him to work until Amelia came home. Then Ivan would be the one who had to tell Amelia what was going on. Ivan didn't want to tell Amelia...he was afraid she would reject him for being the violent person he was.

Once he heard the sounds of boots on the dirt coming towards the barn he knew it was Amelia. He began to shake as the barn door slid open and Amelia stormed towards him. "What the hell Ivan?!" She yelled at him hands on her hips. "What was this I heard about you fucking got in a fight?" She said.

Ivan sighed and didn't look at her. "I...I am sorry." He said sadly. Amelia frowned and sighed her temper fading away.

"Pa told me to...ask you about why you were in Juvie..." She said and Ivan froze. "I heard rumors...that you beat a kid into a coma..." Amelia stared at Ivan who nodded slowly. Amelia sighed and shook her head. "Ivan! Why?" She asked. "Your a nice guy! You shouldn't go around beating others up!" She scolded him and Ivan decided to ignore her and went back to his work. Amelia didn't like this and she grabbed his arm. "Ivan!" She hollered at him grabbing his arm and Ivan growled pushing her off of him.

"What?!" He screamed at her making her step back a little. Ivan gulped and tried to say something but Amelia was already running away. Ivan sat down onto a hay bale staring at the ground. "I can't have anyone around me without getting angry at them can I?" He whispered to himself feeling hatred towards himself for scaring away Amelia. Ivan finally got up and decided to continue.

He didn't stop until it was dusk, realizing that they hadn't even called him in for dinner. As he entered the farmhouse he saw Jack waiting for him. "Sit down." Jack said. Ivan did just that, although shaking a little scared. Was Jack going to finally kick him out? "Im not going to kick you out." Jack said almost reading his mind. "But I want you to stay away from Amelia. When your time here is up you may leave..." Jack explained and Ivan nodded knowing it was only fair. Once they were done talking Ivan headed up the stairs to his bedroom wondering how long he could stay here before he was kicked out for real. Would Jack kick him out right when he turned eighteen in a few months?

Sighing Ivan flopped down onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, before hearing a voice and he got up to look out his window out into the yard. He smiled seeing Amelia talking to the dog while she brushed him. Ivan's smile faltered when Amelia looked up at him, her eyes sad. Ivan quickly went back to his bed trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape. He didn't know how long he laid like this but soon he heard someone walking up the stairs to his room. "Amelia if that is you...just don't try making me feel better." Ivan said simply and heard the footsteps pause, but soon they continued getting closer.

"Ivan...please. I brought you dinner...Pa said you missed it." Amelia whispered softly opening his door and entered his room. Ivan looked up at her. "Ivan...have you been crying?" Amelia gasped and rushed to his side setting the food down. She gently placed her hands on his cheeks making her look at him. Ivan hated it...he hated having her so close to him.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" He yelled at her. Amelia flinched and stood up glaring at him.

"I am only trying to help Ivan!" She yelled back. Ivan stared back at her as if she was crazy.

"Can't you see your only making it worse?! Why don't you just go talk to your fucking boyfriend?!" Ivan screamed at her, tears running down his cheeks. Amelia noticed the pained expression on his face and she scoffed.

"This about me liking Arthur isn't it?" She said. Ivan looked away not wanting to confirm that. "The fight? Was that just anger towards me and Arthur?" She asked. Ivan looked over at her, anger now replacing the sadness. "You have a little fucking crush on me and now that you know I love someone else, your going mental?! Your fucked up Ivan! You need help!" Amelia screamed at him before leaving and slamming his door with her.

Ivan stared after her before knocking his dinner clean across the room and to the wall. "I don't need help." He growled. "I need to leave...I need to go." He said frantic. He grabbed some clothes and other items and put them into his backpack. "Im sorry..." He quickly wrote out a note and set it on his bed before opening the window. He looked back at the door, praying Amelia would come back through and everything would be okay like it had been the night before. But that wouldn't happen he knew. Ivan took a deep breath then slipped out of his room into the night.

**Amelias POV**

Waking up the next morning, she frowned realizing she had fallen asleep in her clothes. "Amelia!" She heard Jack scream for her from Ivans room. Amelia almost thought that maybe Ivan was hurting her father, and she paused covering her mouth realizing what she was thinking. Running up to the room she saw that her father was okay, despite being angry.

"Amelia! Look at this." He said handing her a note. Amelia took it noticing that it as in Ivan's handwriting.

_Jack and Amelia,_

_I am sorry that I have caused a lot of trouble here. I know I am breaking my parole deal, but I cannot stay someplace am not welcome da? I hope that I have not disrupted you more by leaving, but I thought maybe it would be best for you two._

Amelia looked up at Jack who shook his head. Amelia wiped away her tears before looking back down at the note, she noticed another part on the back and flipped it over to read a note just for her.

_Amelia, _

_What I did was wrong. I hope you can forgive me. Maybe I am jealous about Arthur and you. I hope you two will be happy. I just wanted to say..._Это не было давки. Я люблю тебя. _I know you won't know what I said...but it is the only way to tell you how I feel._

_Любовь, Иван_

Amelia looked up at Jack trying to figure this out. "He ran away Amelia...and I don't think he is going to come back." Jack explained and Amelia let out a strangled sob. It was her fault...now she had lost Ivan.

**A/N Yeah some pretty heavy stuff. Review? Sorry its so late and short I got to the cliffhanger sooner than I thought in the chapter...see you guys next time.**

**Translations:**

**Любовь, Иван – Love, Ivan**

**Это не было давки. Я люблю тебя – It was not a crush. I love you.**


End file.
